Three-dimensional (3D) printing is a type of additive manufacturing in which a desired 3D shape or object is built up from an available supply of material. The material is typically a solid that is temporarily melted, a liquid that is solidified, or a powder that is solidified during the manufacturing process. Examples of 3D printing techniques include stereolithography, in which a photo-responsive resin is hardened with a laser; fused deposit modeling (FDM), in which a solid material is melted, printed, and fused to surrounding material when solidified; and granular material binding, in which a bed of granular material is bound, often with heat or a fluid binder.